


橙蕉/下午六点

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 之前那篇课后练习的一点后续，很雷，看完请不要挂我【靠同样是棒球小男孩高中疼痛文学【并不是





	橙蕉/下午六点

高三在最热的日子结束了，他们最终还是和冠军擦肩而过。  
驱纹戒斗留院观察了一星期，手上裹着绷带回了宿舍，室友早就回家了，留下的只有沉闷的热气。  
葛叶纮汰站在门外等了一下午，最后被驱纹戒斗拽了进去，投手把他抵在门板上咬他的嘴唇，葛叶纮汰的手无处安放，最后两个人都放弃了床，直接在地板上做了前戏。  
扩张的时间比以前短得多，两根手指粗略地捅了几下，驱纹戒斗就骑了上去，葛叶纮汰本想阻止他，但目光接触到那只裹了绷带的手就放弃了。他亲吻着驱纹戒斗的锁骨和脖颈，小心地留下一点红印，通道还不够湿润，强行坐下去时两个人都忍不住吸气，干涩的，火辣辣的痛感在身体内部烧起来，最后化为情欲。  
两个人的皮肤黏糊糊地挨在一起，驱纹戒斗扶着他的肩膀动腰，急促地呼吸着，在他的耳后留下湿润的吐息，阴茎缓慢地突破肉壁，两个人都只觉得痒得厉害。葛叶纮汰有点担心地托着对方的屁股，果然没过多久，驱纹戒斗的身体就抖得越来越厉害，再一次把性器吞到底之后他的腿终于撑不住了，把头埋在葛叶纮汰的颈窝里喘气。  
“动吧。”  
他疲惫地说。  
葛叶纮汰就着这个姿势把驱纹戒斗放到了地板上，换成不那么费力的侧入，两个人都被汗浸透了，葛叶纮汰接触到地面的时候还有点打滑，但很快，温热的地板就把水渍蒸干了。  
他抬起驱纹戒斗的一条腿往里挤，进入已经不像刚才那么困难了，肠肉食髓知味地缠上来，驱纹戒斗乱糟糟的刘海被汗糊在脸上，把眼睛全挡住了，他仍然在颤抖，肌肉随着呼吸震动着，刻意压低了自己的声音，受伤的那只手躺在地上，手指微微往里蜷，时不时颤动几下。葛叶纮汰又难过起来，忍不住握住了那只手，又迅速放开了。  
驱纹戒斗没有看他的眼睛，视线停留在他的脖子和胸膛附近，那里有很明显的晒痕，葛叶纮汰的脖子以上和大臂以下被晒得黑黑的，嘴角难看地撇着，一副要哭的样子。  
但驱纹戒斗什么也没说，只觉得刚刚被握住的地方又隐隐作痛起来。  
顶到前列腺的时候他的脊背猛地跳了一下，内壁也随之紧缩，葛叶纮汰深吸了一口气，继续往里捣，性器稍稍往回退，带着被拉出来的一点肠肉顶回去，同时抓住对方的阴茎爱抚。驱纹戒斗缩紧了喉咙，时不时发出几声黏糊的呻吟，前端流出的腺液在肚子上留下暧昧的水痕，又被葛叶纮汰的手抹开。  
又麻又烫的感觉在肚子里弥漫开来，过多的快感窜上脊椎，叫人大脑一片模糊，葛叶纮汰更加用力地擦过那一点，驱纹戒斗大口呼吸着，甚至连韧带被拉伸的痛感也感觉不到了，恍惚之中他看见有水滴顺着葛叶纮汰的鼻子和下巴滴下来，他努力眨着眼睛去看，垂下的额发摇摇晃晃，湿乎乎的，挡了葛叶纮汰大半张脸，可是水滴还在往下滴，掉在驱纹戒斗的肚子上，又让他激灵了一下。  
他伸手把那一片湿漉漉的头发往对方脸上使劲按了按，却没有把它们掀开，葛叶纮汰的喉结上下滑动了几下，又开始更用力地抽送起来，驱纹戒斗脸上又沁出汗来，生理性的眼泪和汗混在一起又迅速干掉，不一会儿皮肤就变得紧巴巴的。  
阴茎重重地碾过前列腺和肠道，葛叶纮汰的手上也没有停，带着茧的手指反复在冠状沟磨蹭，终于让驱纹戒斗射了出来，透明的清液先溅满下腹，把那里的毛发也弄得一片濡湿，紧接着白色的精液溅上两人的小腹，驱纹戒斗发出一声满足的呻吟，下意识蜷缩起来。但这个动作被葛叶纮汰所阻碍了，那条被扛起来的腿被更强硬地打开，葛叶纮汰的性器破开肉褶，射在了更深的地方。他喘着气，俯下去和驱纹戒斗接吻，两片软肉互相摩擦，舌头相互交缠，直到两个人都觉得下颚发酸，嘴唇又酸又涨为止。  
葛叶纮汰把软掉的阴茎拔了出来，没了堵塞的精液顺着没合拢的穴口流出来，黏糊糊的。驱纹戒斗瘫在地板上不想动了，窗外的夕阳顺势照在了对方的脸上，葛叶纮汰的脸被染成红色，眼角皱皱的，半干的头发也难看地翘着。  
葛叶纮汰艰难地咽了一口唾沫，感觉自己的喉咙也颤抖起来。  
“戒斗……”  
他的声音听起来嘶哑极了。  
“我们分手吧。”


End file.
